Tears Of a Soul
by Talies Fire
Summary: 2 new friends and a new side of hope. will InuYasha finally choose kikyo or Kagome, or will the new girl steal him away? what happens when Miroku finds love with a demon?


(3 stars) means a day switch (a line) means a character switch also _Italics _is a though

* * *

Tears of A Soul

By: Krista Sooklal and Katie Beechey

She walked alone, her eyes closed. She smirked and stopped. There were four shards in her, one in each leg, and one in each arm. She was alone, because she couldn't find Kikyo.

The ground shook slightly, and she balanced herself and waited. Soon the shaking stopped. She stood confused.

"Where'd it go?"

The great area right under her shook then the dream came out of the ground. She stood on it's teeth trying hard not to full but that attempt failed.

The demon opened it's wide mouth and, she pushed off it bottom teeth. She turned in the air to face it and smirked. It was a centipede, to here they were easy to defeat.

She watched as it lunged toward her. She crackled her knuckles, and used the fire centipede caught fire and, it's ashes fell to the ground.

A smile came to her face; she knelt down and reached towards a small object in the ashes. A jewel shard was revealed as she pulled up the object.

"Drop that shard!" came a male's voice.

She turned and, looked at him, his silvery white hair matched hers, along with their yellow eyes. He wore a red kimono and held a large fan shaped sword in his hand. Her outfit consisted of a red kimono with armor, her sword was sheathed and gloves covered her hands, except the fingers.

"It's mine!" She growled and noticed his two dog shaped ears.

_he's a Hanyou ... like me._

InuYasha growled and, ran at her. She jumped away from him placing the shard in her kimono. She landed on the ground and blocked his strike by drawing her blade.

InuYasha pushed harder but, the shards in her arms allowed her to push him back with more power. She watched as he stumbled back, but each time he attacked, she pushed him away. Both soon grew tired but the fight hadn't stopped.

"InuYasha! Watch out she has shards in her body, her legs and arms!"

She looked confused, but her attention was still on him. He smirked and, placed his blade over his shoulder.

"So that's why your so strong."

He brought his sword back into position, concentrating. She sensed something was wrong and tried to get away, but she was stopped as a boomerang hit the ground in front of her.

"Get her Miroku!" Yelled the demon slayer. A monk similar to the one that had her pinned to a tree 50 years ago came towards her. She growled but Miroku was stopped as InuYasha yelled.

"SHE'S MINE!"

He neared her quickly and jumped into the air. He was almost above her.

"Sit Boy!" yelled the girl who had seen the jewels.

InuYasha fell down to the ground landing hard on Lyra. She winced and, laid there pinned down.

InuYasha growled and stood up. He pulled her to her feet holding onto her so she couldn't get away. Lyra struggled but soon became tired too. She sighed and waited, but what happened next woke her up. InuYasha reached into her kimono, searching for the shard. Lyra growled and, spun around slamming her fist into his face, he yelped and fell backwards to the ground. Miroku ran behind her stopping her with his staff. He held her back as InuYasha slowly came to.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"Calm down Miss ... InuYasha I'm ashamed of you ..."

Lyra froze as the monk's hand was placed on her butt. She growled and, turned slapping him. He too, fell to the ground. The shards had strengthened her attacks. Sango and, Kagome stood over the two men, Both frowned at the two. Lyra sat down, she noticed that a little fox sat beside her.

"Touch me and, I'll kill you ..." She growled.

"It's ok ... I'm not like these two."

She looked at him then the others who all seemed to be fighting now.

"So are you demon?"

She shook her head, and looked back at him.

"I'm half."

"Just like InuYasha ... you look like him too."

She looked at InuYasha and blinked.

"I noticed that too ..." She sighed and the fox looked at her.

"I'm Shippo," he smiled and held out his little paw to her.

"Lyra," she shook his paw and, smiled. A few seconds later everyone stopped and, looked at them, each one with a confused look on their face. InuYasha started over but was stopped as Kagome said sit.

She walked over followed by Sango the demon slayer. "Hi, I'm Kagome and, this is Sango," she said and smiled at Lyra.

Lyra looked at her and nodded, she didn't speak, just watched as InuYasha and Miroku came over. There was a small demon that sat by Shippo.

"Listen I want those shards a ..."

"Sit boy!"

She watched confused as he fell to the ground slowly she stood and started to walk away. The others watched, but Shippo followed her. Lyra stopped and looked down at him. He smiled up at her yet she didn't know why.

"Lyra why don't you stay and help us gather the shards."

She knelt down and looked at Shippo, a small smile now on her face

"I'll stay ... just keep those two away," She pointed at InuYasha and Miroku.

Shippo smiled and nodded. She picked him up and walked back to Kagome and Sango. InuYasha slowly got up and growled. Lyra opened her hand to Kagome the small shard sparkled slightly in the sun and Kagome slowly took it. She placed the shard in a little glass, four other shards visible.

Lyra blinked and looked at InuYasha. Something about him seemed so familiar. InuYasha looked at the sky he knew she was watching him but he ignored it.

"Welcome to our team Lyra", Kagome smiled.

Lyra nodded and looked at the sky. It's going to be a long time.

They started out after Kagome and InuYasha argued. Sango walked beside Lyra when they had finally started walking.

"You better watch out for Miroku ... he's a womanizer."

"I'll kill him if he touches me." She looked over her shoulder at Miroku.

He looked at her then at the sky. She found it odd that InuYasha was walking beside Miroku yet he didn't look away when she looked at him. She stopped and so did he. The others continued on but stopped on top of a hill waiting.

_Why do I feel I know him?_

InuYasha frowned but she could tell he was probably thinking the same thing.

"I don' t know why were bringing you along."

She looked at the others then back at him.

"I don't know why they are keep you around, but then again your just like me."

She started to walk away but was stopped by InuYasha.

"What do you mean." His voice a little softer than before.

She turned around to face him her eyes met his.

"It's like looking into the water you see yourself ... when I saw you I thought about that."

He looked confused and removed his hands from his sleeves, and she walked away, he slowly followed. She knew he wanted to say something but right now she didn't care.

As they reached the others they started off again. She walked with Shippo on her shoulder. They spoke for awhile and stayed behind the group. InuYasha lead them.

"Lyra why did you two stop back there?"

"Just ... had to say something," she looked at Shippo then at InuYasha. "Shippo ... have you ever noticed that InuYasha isn't rude when you open up to him."

Shippo looked at her and blinked.

"Are you saying you like him?"

"Well ... no," She stopped and watched them walk away.

"Why did you stop?"

"There's a demon near," she growled.

Shippo looked around and shivered. He stayed on her shoulder as she looked for the demon. Yet she couldn't find it, two glowing red eyes came from behind her, but more smaller ones soon appeared.

Shippo was the first to notice them, but by the time Lyra turned, a web surrounded her body and she soon fell to the ground. Shippo hit the ground and quickly got up. A spider demon came out of the shadows and looked at Lyra who was struggling.

"Shippo get out of here!" she growled and looked at the spider. It was strong it's web was like metal.

She tried to roll away but the demon stopped her. As it's foot was placed on top of her she was unable to move. Shippo ran away he wanted to help her but he was afraid. Shippo stopped and looked back the way he had come. He took off heading back to her.

Lyra could have escaped but was stopped. A sharp object went into her stomach, her eyes widened, and she froze. Shippo was only a few feet away and jumped into the air pulling out a toy snake he threw it at the demon. The snake knocked him over and Shippo ran to Lyra.

"Fox fire!" Two blue fire balls flew towards the web that surrounded her.

She laid there and looked at him. She would slowly stand and drew her blade. The blood that ran from her stomach didn't seem so bad. The trick soon ended and Shippo hid behind Lyra.

Stupid spider ... any further and I would have been poisoned.

She looked at Shippo then the spider. As it ran at her she brought her blade up but she sensed InuYasha and froze.

InuYasha had noticed they were gone, so he had run back. As he saw the demon he attacked. The Tetsugia cut through the spider and it soon died.

Shippo ran and grabbed the shard that laid on the ground. As InuYasha walked towards Lyra, she looked away sheathing her blade. As InuYasha reached her, he sheathed his blade and growled.

"What's wrong with you! Why the hell did you leave the group! Just because you have shard's doesn't mean you can run away like that."

She didn't look at him she was stubborn, but she couldn't stop her tears. He didn't see them and grabbed the front of her kimono. He was caught by surprise as he forced her to face him. He saw her tears and stopped.

"Lyra ... di ...did I make you ... ?"

"Just leave me alone!" She pushed him away and ran away. Shippo grabbed on to her arm as she ran away.

InuYasha stood there in shock. He watched her disappear and soon the others arrived. His eyes were on the ground and he could see the blood. he knew now she was hurt and had to catch up.

Lyra stopped near a river she sat down and looked into the water. Shippo sat beside her quietly. She payed no attention to him she just looked at her reflection tears continued to roll down her face.

Shippo hated seeing her upset he focused and changed into InuYasha. He knew she could probably try to run so he hugged her. Lyra looked at InuYasha and placed her arms around him.

"Please ... don't run away anymore," Shippo looked at her and noticed her move away.

The real InuYasha tapped Shippo's shoulder he changed places and returned to normal. InuYasha sat beside Lyra he looked at the water his hands in his sleeves.

"I understand ... My reflection ... it looks just like yours ..."

She looked at the water and wiped her tears away. She sighed and looked at him.

"Listen ... I didn't ..."

"No I'm sorry ... I didn't mean to do that ... you left the group and I figured it was because you had those shards in you."

Lyra looked at him and he looked over at her, they sat there for a moment, Shippo waiting in a near by bush. Lyra was the first to look away, she stood and started to walk away.

"Stay out of my way," she said.

InuYasha blinked and Shippo walked over to him they sat there watching her walk away.

"You know what tonight is right ...?" asked Shippo, as he looked at InuYasha.

InuYasha nodded, "The night of the new moon."

"Those shards would help her a bit but the demons won't care."

Lyra had stopped behind a tree and was listening to them, when Miroku found her. He stopped behind her and blinked. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander, his hand slowly moved towards her butt.

"Do you want to die ...?" She looked at him then InuYasha and Shippo again.

"Uh ... I'm ... um ..." Miroku moved away, he hated this.

"Lyra!" came Sango's voice.

Lyra looked over her shoulder at the two who were coming towards her. Kagome rode her bike while Sango rode on Kilala.

"Hi ..." she knew that InuYasha had probably figured she was still there.

Lyra looked back to where InuYasha had been only yo notice him standing there, in front of her. She blinked and quickly moved back. She bumped into Miroku and both of them fell backwards.

She winced and looked up at the others. InuYasha helped her up and Sango pulled Miroku to his feet.

Lyra moved away from InuYasha and stood beside Kagome. She looked at the sky it was getting dark and she knew what was going to happen. She didn't want to stay but she knew InuYasha would not let her go.

"Let's hurry up!" He growled and everyone followed him again.

Kagome walked with Lyra pushing her bike beside her.

"He's grumpy ..." She said.

"No ... we're both rushing ... humans shouldn't stay in the woods ..." Lyra walked a little faster.

"An hour passed and it had gotten darker by now, they had stopped near the ocean. They gathered wood and started a fire. Lyra looked at the sky she sighed and walked to a bush laying down. She didn't want to be seen in human even if InuYasha would be human.

There was a far off sound of a cricket. Her body pulsed and she slowly became human. She now had long black hair and brown eyes, her claws were gone and her ears were those of a human.

Unlike InuYasha her nails were longer then his. She pulled her blade from it's sheath and laid it on the ground beside her.

"This sucks."

"Tell me about it."

Lyra blinked and looked over InuYasha sat a few feet away from her. She looked at the sky and then sighed.

"Stop following me," She tried to sit up but it took awhile.

Her armor weighed a lot but she was used to it. She had heard of InuYasha before. But meeting him had changed her life. She had also heard of a demon brother yet she never met him.

"InuYasha? Do you have a brother ... a demon brother?"

InuYasha looked at her then at the sky but he didn't answer. She sighed and looked at the sky too.

"His name is Sesshomaru ..."

She looked at him then back at the sky. The others were probably asleep. She liked spending time with him but she wouldn't admit that.

"Does he have ... the famous tensaiga?" She asked.

He blinked and looked at her. She knew that was a yes. She stood slowly and started to remove her armor. InuYasha looked away and she set the armor down on the ground.

She walked away from him stretching. She stopped by the water and looked off into the distance. InuYasha soon followed and it seemed like a dream come true. She looked over at him and hugged him.

InuYasha became confused and he tried to move away but froze. Lyra leaned forward and slowly kissed him. She knew now it was real and she blushed. InuYasha placed his arms around her, he too blushed and held her close.

Kagome and the others slept by the fire but Kagome was awake and she could see them clearly. Her eyes were wide and she rolled over so she wouldn't have to watch them.

Lyra slowly noticed what she had done, she pushed InuYasha away and he fell into the water. As he stood he growled and looked at her.

"What was that for?!"

Lyra turned and ran away. She was quick to get away the shards in her legs helped her a little. Tears streamed down her face as she heard him yell her name.

She didn't stop she knew she had done something wrong. She knew Kagome loved InuYasha she didn't want to take that away. She ran into the forest and tried to stop as she saw a fallen tree but she tripped over it and tumbled down a hill.

Lyra hit her head on a rock at the bottom of the hill and she was knocked out. She laid there covered in mud and blood.

Back at the campsite Kagome had already gotten on her bike her bow and quiver of arrows on her back. InuYasha and the others were all arguing. Kagome set off quickly but was joined by Miroku.

He sat on the back of her bike looking around as she petaled off. Kagome could feel the shards and followed their path. She hit the brakes as she saw the tree.

"Stay here!" She yelled as she got off the bike.

Kagome ran down the hill she saw a bit of red and ran towards it. She stopped near it and noticed Lyra.

Lyra slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ground. Kagome knelt down taking out the bandages but when she moved Lyra spoke.

"Wh ... why ... he's ... Kagome's not mine ..."

Lyra's eyes closed again and Kagome blinked. She started to wrap the bandage around Lyra's head, she was careful. Miroku slid down the hill stopping by them.

"Is she ok?"

Kagome looked at Miroku and shook her head.

"We need to get her back to camp."

"I'll carry her."

Miroku carefully picked her up and started back towards camp. Kagome followed him. As they reached the top of the hill, Kagome grabbed her bike. They walked back to camp.

InuYasha was standing by the water, while Sango had come back from getting more wood. Miroku set Lyra down on a blanket and Kagome started to check for other wounds.

Everyone sat by the fire, InuYasha sat across from Lyra while Kagome stayed beside Lyra. The occasional groan or moan was heard when Lyra moved.

InuYasha soon fell asleep and so did the others. All except for Kagome, she waited for Lyra to wake up. As she waited she smiled. Lyra was still a team member but, she was now a good friend.

"I hope you'll wake up soon," sighed Kagome.

"I ... am ... up ..." Lyra slowly opened her eyes and looked at the fire.

"That's great ... are you ok?"

Lyra sighed and looked at Kagome. "It would be better if I ..." She stopped.

"If you what?"

She looked at the sky and Kagome looked at the fire.

"I kissed him but he's not mine ... I'm sorry."

Kagome looked at the sky the sun was starting to rise. She looked at Lyra again.

"It's ok."

Lyra's body pulsed and her normal appearance soon returned. The same thing happened with InuYasha. Lyra slowly got up and walked over to the bushes grabbing the rest of her stuff.

She put on her armor and sheathed her blade. As she returned to the fire pit she knelt down by Kagome.

"Let's trick the others ... hop on," she smirked.

Kagome blinked and cautiously got on to Lyra's back. She held on to the armor hoping not to fall off. Lyra took off her speed was great and Kagome held on tighter. Lyra took out a small ball shaped thing she broke it in half and stopped.

"Here ... eat this."

Lyra handed half of it to Kagome then ate the other half. Kagome ate it and blinked. It was great and seemed to fill her up. Lyra laughed and took off again. Kagome blinked she looked straight ahead. Her eyes widened as she noticed a break in the path.

As they neared it Kagome noticed it was a cliff.

"STOP!" She yelled.

Lyra reached the edge and jumped, Kagome screamed and Lyra tried to ignore it. Lyra landed on the edge and jumped away from it. They were now far from the cliff and Lyra dropped Kagome to cover her ears.

"Ugh that hurt don't scream."

"Um sorry."

Lyra sensed something and looked towards the waterfall that was in the distance what seemed to be a tornado. Lyra stood ready and Kagome blinked. The tornado disappeared and a wolf leader stood there.

"Kouga?"

Lyra looked at Kagome then Kouga. She blinked and stood there confused.

"Kagome!!!!" He seemed happy to see her.

Kouga looked at Lyra and growled.

"What are you doing here mut face?!" He glared at Lyra.

She growled, with one swift movement she bit him hard in the gut.

"MUT FACE!"

Kagome held her back as Kouga slowly got up. He looked at them now lost.

"She isn't ... InuYasha ... is she?"

Kagome shook her head and looked at Lyra. Lyra was now calm and walked away from the two. Kouga got up and stood by Kagome they both watched Lyra.

Lyra stopped as she reached the waterfall. She jumped down into the water. Kouga quickly rushed over as she jumped. He looked over the edge and noticed Lyra surface.

Lyra swam over to the shore, she took off her armor, and her sheath placing them on the ground. A couple wolves came into view growling at her. She blinked and climbed out of the water. Kouga watched from above as he was about to stop the wolves Lyra ran at them.

The wolves attacked but she tossed them into the water. Yelps were heard as she hit some and they ran away tails between their legs. Kouga stood there watching he was surprised.

Lyra put her armor on again and placed her sword and its sheath back at her side. Her ears twitched and she looked up there behind Kouga stood InuYasha. Lyra sighed and jumped up. She landed on the edge of the cliff. By now Kouga and InuYasha had started to fight.

Miroku and Sango stayed with Kagome. Shippo and Kilala ran to Lyra but froze. Lyra jumped forward quickly. She landed on her hand and turned herself before flipping and landing on her feet. InuYasha and Kouga had fallen off the cliff and into the water.

There on the edge stood Tsuya she looked at Lyra a frown on her face. Tsuya wore a black dress with a blue top and a blue wrap. On her arm was a tan wrap.

Kagome ran up beside Lyra, she stopped and noticed five shards in Tsuya's body.

"Lyra she has ..."

"Jewel shards ..." interrupted Lyra.

Lyra ran towards Tsuya but was stopped as InuYasha reached the top and started yelling at Tsuya. Lyra stopped a few feet away and blinked.

InuYasha stood ready and glared at Tsuya.

"That's it time to fight!" He yelled.

Tsuya shook her head and looked at Lyra. Tsuya had long black hair and blue eyes. Lyra noticed a skull in her hand.

"You're a demon ... I don't feel any evil presence from you," Miroku cut in and stood by Tsuya. Lyra and InuYasha fell to the ground.

"He's so pathetic," sighed Lyra.

Miroku looked at Lyra and beams of light shot towards her. Lyra sat up and blinked. This was confusing to her. When the light disappeared a necklace with a small symbol on it was around her neck.

"Wha ... MIROKU!" Lyra jumped up growling.

"WHAT!" Miroku ran away Lyra close behind.

"SIT!" He yelled and the necklace pulled her down to the ground.

InuYasha blinked, Miroku stopped and walked back to where Tsuya stood. InuYasha walked over to Lyra and helped her up. He watched Miroku and sighed. Tsuya slapped Miroku hard and growled.

"You sick man."

Lyra looked at InuYasha then back at Tsuya. Neither of them trusted her. Yet they didn't trust Miroku either.

Kouga reached the top. He was soaked and angry. He glared at InuYasha when he noticed Lyra was with him. Miroku slowly got up and was dragged away by Sango. Kagome didn't seem to be afraid of Tsuya and was talking to her.

_dammit mutt face is trying to steal my girl_

Kouga walked over and tapped Lyra on the shoulder. She looked at him then at Shippo who was now sitting in front of her. InuYasha got up dragging Kouga away. Lyra watched then sighed as they started to argue.

Shippo tugged on her necklace that she now had. Lyra looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"It's pretty but it wont come off," He looked at her.

"I think the stupid Monk put it on me ..."

"You mean Miroku right?" He asked.

"No ... stupid Monk fits him."

"Oh ..."

Lyra stood up picking up Shippo she started to walk away. Shippo watched as the others started to get smaller.

"Um ... Lyra the others."

She stopped and looked over her shoulder at the others.

"HURRY UP!"

The others looked at her then hurried over. Tsuya followed from behind the ground. Lyra walked away, she led the group and Shippo sat on her shoulder watching out for her spiked armor.

InuYasha soon walked beside Lyra, while Kagome stayed at Sango's side, Lyra tried to ignore the fact that InuYasha was beside her but, she couldn't. Even though she knew Kagome loved him, she knew she loved him even more.

A small sigh escaped her lips and she looked over her shoulder. Tsuya was walking beside Miroku, yet they weren't speaking.

Kouga hadn't followed them so she didn't seem so worried.

"Something wrong?" came InuYasha's voice as it snapped her away from her thoughts.

"No ... nothing."

Shippo jumped onto InuYasha's head as he slowed down. Lyra walked ahead of them. Shippo looked back at the others then at InuYasha.

"InuYasha ... is it possible for a demon to co-operate or fall in love with a human?"

InuYasha looked at him and blinked.

"Why are you asking me? ... wait you're in love aren't you?"

Shippo blinked and shook his head no.

"Not me I mean that demon and Miroku ... but it also seems like you like Lyra."

"WHAT!"

InuYasha hit Shippo and growled.

"Stop thinking!"

Shippo placed his paws on his head and he started to cry.

"That hurt InuYasha!"

"So who cares"

"InuYasha Sit!" yelled Kagome

InuYasha fell to the ground hitting it hard, and Shippo landed on his back. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Lyra was far ahead and noticed the sun was high in the sky it was noon.

Shippo ran over to Kagome and stayed with her the others watched and soon InuYasha got up. As he did Kagome started to yell.

The two bickered for a long time. Lyra watched then noticed Tsuya sneaking away. Lyra followed her keeping her distance until the others were out of view.

Little did she know Miroku had also followed. Lyra drew her blade and ran at her. Tsuya turned in time to see Lyra and she moved out of the way. Miroku watched confused as they both took off. He knew all to well that if they kept going that way they would reach a cliff.

He ran after them but by the time he reached them they were locked in a battle. Lyra was now fighting with her claws while Tsuya was punching and kicking. Lyra got a hit and Tsuya fell down. As Lyra moved in for a final attack.

"SIT!" Miroku yelled.

Lyra's necklace pulled her down at a great speed, as she hit the ground it broke under her. Lyra started to fall but Miroku grabbed her hand.

"Hold on!" He yelled again.

Lyra looked at him but soon slipped out of his grasp. Lyra looked freaked as she fell soon she was lost in the mist below her. Miroku watched this in horror. Tsuya slowly got up as the others arrived, InuYasha looked at Miroku confused.

"Where's Lyra?"

Miroku looked at the ground.

"She ... has left us ... I'm sorry."

"More like ... you dropped her!" Tsuya growled.

Miroku looked back over the edge hoping that Lyra had survived the fall. InuYasha growled and hopped over the edge.

"InuYasha!" Yelled Kagome.

InuYasha continued to fall until he hit the water. He surfaced and looked around. There were a few voices as the others came down on Kilala's back. All except Tsuya were on Kilala.

Tsuya was standing on a rock in the middle of the river. She looked ahead then at InuYasha. InuYasha swam towards the rock then noticed something. There off to the right face down in the water laid Lyra.

InuYasha swam over and the others except Tsuya followed. InuYasha reached her and turned her over on to her back. Lyra growled lightly and opened her eyes. She looked at him but didn't try to move. She was sore and had a few small wounds.


End file.
